


After Dinner

by bittlebarnes (monroesherlock)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hand Jobs, If you read it that way, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Praise Kink, Reunited and It Feels So Good, bossy bitty, slight D/s, those things take forever to heal, unrealistic healing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/bittlebarnes
Summary: Bitty does something a little crazy. Jack reaps the benefits.





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the year off right. Haven't really written much for this fandom but Bitty is my one true love so I'm trying to get better at writing him. Come find me on Tumblr (link at the bottom) and we can hang out and cry together.

Jack notices almost instantly that something is different. They’re sitting down for dinner (prime rib roasted in a garlic and herb butter, snap peas, mashed potatoes and  _ gravy _ -Jack wants to  _ die _ ) but Bitty’s twitchier than usual, tugging at the collar of his shirt again and again. He even winces when he fidgets back and forth in his chair.

It’s their first night back together in weeks. Bitty’s been convention hopping and Jack, gearing up or the new season. All Jack wants is a peaceful reunion dinner but clearly...something is off.

It should feel good to be back together. So why’s Bitty so fidgety? 

“You okay,  _ be _ ?” Jack asks finally, setting his fork down next to his plate.

“What? Oh, I’m fine, honey.” Bitty groans. His cheeks are flushed and he’s biting his lip in a way that has Jack’s suddenly a lot more curious. “It’s just, I did something kinda crazy and maybe you won’t even like it-like-” he stops abruptly, sucks in a breath and bites his lip again. “You might not even like it. I just, I saw someone else with them and I was like ‘hey that’s neat, I bet I’d look good with those’ and then I went and got them done and now I’m just a little irritated-”

“Bits. Stop, you’re rambling,” Jack laughs. “What’d you do?”

“I-it may be easier just to show you.” Jack watches with a sense of confusion, then dawning realization, and finally unchecked arousal when Bitty tugs his red tank over his head. There, prominent on his chest, there are two silver barbells piercing his rosy flesh. Specifically, his nipples. Bitty’s gotten his nipples pierced. 

“Bits... _ Eric _ …” Jack’s left stumbling for words, unable to tear his eyes away.

“I wasn’t sure but I figured, why not? I can always just take them out and let them heal but-”

“But you don’t want to?” Jack wants to reach out and touch, wants to tug and suck. He loves teasing Bitty’s chest on any given day but _ this _ ? This is something he could have never prepared for.

“I know that look. Not just yet, hun. They specifically said no strenuous activity in that area for now.” 

“Later though?” Jack bites his lip, his eyes fixated on Bitty’s chest, “once you’re all fixed up?”

“Definitely.” Bitty leans back in his chair, his eyes measuring Jack. He’d hoped the piercings would go over well with Jack but he never thought it'd go  _ this  _ well. Even if they can’t have all the fun they want tonight, they can still work up a good time. 

It's clear Jack's lost interest in their meal but Bitty's not quite ready for him yet. “I spent too long a time on dinner for you not to eat, hun.” His smirk is knowingly wicked. “Why don’t you finish eating while I take a shower?”

“Bits-”

“Clean your plate, mister. I worked hard on dinner. You should take your time and enjoy it.” Bitty leaves then, stripping out of the rest of his clothes as he goes.

Jack watches him the whole time, chews, swallows, and  _ wants. _

\--

He finishes his dinner, washes and dries the dishes, and takes ten deep breaths before finally heading to the bedroom. He’s stripping out of his clothes when he finally hears the shower cut off. He’s sitting on the bed when Bitty emerges from their bathroom, skin pinked up from the steam and damp hair curling around his ears. Jack sits down on the bed, watches Bitty unfurl the towel from around his waist and toss it into the hamper.

“See something you like?” Jack says, his voice teasing. They've played this game before.

“Very much so.” Bitty steps in between his spread legs, cups his face and pulls him into a deep, languid kiss. He twines his fingers in the short curls at the base of Jack’s skull and  _ tugs,  _ dragging a low moan from Jack’s lips. 

Jack groans when he feels Bitty’s lithe fingers wrap around his cock, his hips rocking almost unconsciously. He’s missed this.  _ God _ , he’s missed this. Bitty releases him for a moment - only a moment - to grab the bottle of Astroglide they keep on the bedside table. As quick as he’s gone, his hand is back on Jack’s cock, firm in grip and deliciously slick. 

“Eric,  _ baby _ , if you keep that up-”

“Shh, lemme take care of you, sweetheart. Haven’t seen you in weeks and I know I got you  _ all worked up _ .”

Jack kisses him again, keeps rocking his hips into Bitty’s grasp. God, he wants Bitty under him  _ right fucking now _ . Bitty jacks him steadily, rubs his thumb across the head of Jack's cock until its dripping.

“You look so good, baby. You wanna come? You can if you want to.” Bitty presses a kiss to his neck, nips at his collarbone. “You can come, baby.”

Jack really doesn’t have a choice. Bitty drags his orgasm out of him, leaves Jack shuddering against him. His climax renders him boneless. Bitty combs his fingers through Jack's sweaty locks and sighs. He presses a soft kiss to Jack’s forehead, a gentle smile on his face. “If you’re too tired, I can take care of myself. Maybe you could talk me through it.”

“Talk you through it?" Jack chuckles, "you want me to tell you how much I missed you? How much I wished you could be with me. Lying in bed thing about your pert little ass?” Jack rubs the back of his hand against the supple flesh of Bitty’s hard cock. “And now I have these to think about too?” His eyes flicker to Bitty’s chest.

“I knew you’d like them.” Bitty gasps, “I couldn’t wait to show ‘em to you. Knew you’d go crazy.” 

“Well, they’re a part of you so that’s a given.” Jack tugs him into another hard kiss

Bitty groans as Jack starts tugging him faster. 

“Is it bad that I just want to look at you?” Jack says after a moment. "I could get off just like this, just by looking at you." Jack pulls him into a searing kiss, twists his wrist the way he knows Bitty loves, and catches him when he collapses. Bitty shudders through his climax, rests his head on Jack's firm chest, and groans. 

"I’m gonna be thinking about these all the time now.” Jack swipes his thumb gently across the flesh of Bitty’s pectoral, careful to avoid the piercing. “I can’t wait until you’re all healed up.”

Bitty bites his lip and groans, Jack’s words sending tingles up his spine, “neither can I, hun. Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good to know I'm still shit at writing smut.
> 
> [my nsfw tumblr.](http://bittlebarnes.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my sfw tumblr.](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
